Hidden Power
by trainerhelios1999
Summary: What if you found out you had the power of one of the most powerful pokemon in the world KaAl AaMl


**This is based off two fan made characters Kyle and Ami, as well as Ash, Misty and Brock, and some others.**

My eyes slowly opened, all I could see was a white blur, the blur slowly formed a vast lake, as shallow as a puddle. Now a figure formed in the vast lake, it slowly took shape and it came to be my father, whom I haven't seen in fourteen years.

"Dad?" I said taking a few steps closer .

"hello Kyle, my son." he replied, at this point I was running towards him probably as fast as a pikachu. I tried to hug him, but I fell straight through him.

"listen, my son" he said in a apologetic voice, he continued saying

"you are soon, to be part of a great adventure.. Where you will discover the truth about me.. And you."

"what are you talking about!?"

"you'll soon find out, but first it's time for you too, awaken."

I than felt like I was hit in the chest with a battering ram, I quickly woke up sitting in my bed, I heard my mother's voice saying.

"Kyle you have company!"

There's only one person she could be talking about, Ami my childhood friend, and best friend. But the thought of seeing my father, that left fourteen years ago lingered in my mind. Should I tell my mom, or shouldn't I? I decided too keep it to my self, so I got up, and walked to my dresser, and was about to grab my glasses when I saw the mirror.

I was no longer a wimpy teen. I had a six pack!.. **A six pack!** I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing right but I was I didn't even need my glasses.. I was ripped! So like any teenage boy would do, I started flexing in the mirror. Unfortunately Ami was a ninja and snuck up the stairs and saw me

"where'd you get that!?"

I jumped and turned around, and said

"I've always had it."

"you and I know that's not true, but never mind that, where's riolu?

"oh.. he's out.. training"

"for are adventure?"

"oh yeah when's that?

"…its today… you forgot?!"

My eyes went wide

"I DID COMPLETELY FORGET I'M SORRY I'LL GET READY NOW!"

I than pushed her out the door and closed it, I turned and started getting ready.

I had packed all my things and had my travel outfit on. A black hoodie unzipped until the start of my chest showing half of my shirt and my necklace of the Japanese character for strength, and black jeans with black converse shoes. I styled my black hair in the usual style of 'messy spiked'. So I walk out of my room with my backpack and walked down the stairs to see that Ami was gone, it was just my mom cooking.

"where'd Ami go?"

"she went to get ready for your trip"

Just than someone knocked on the door "I'll get it" I said walking over to the door when I opened it, it was lucario. I didn't tell Ami he evolved it'll be a nice surprise

"hey Kyle." lucario said through telepathy

"hey lucario, get a good work out?"

"I did, yes."

"good, cus we're leaving today."

"what!? That was today?"

"yeah Ami went too get ready."

"why didn't you tell me?"

Silence… until mom spoke up

"because he forgot."

I looked away as soon as she said that, lucario just looked at me for a few seconds, than burst out laughing

"shut up and go up stairs."

"why? I'm going too"

He said holding back laughter

"because you evolving is a surprise remember."

"oh yeah, k see ya soon"

He than walked up stairs, I than sighed and looked at the floor. Than there was a knock at the door I opened it and it was Ami in her travel clothes of a black and gray long sleeve shirt with black jeans, black boots and a black and white pin stripe fedora.

She than said

"ready?"

"you bet, ready!?" I yelled up the stairs

Lucario than jumped all the stairs and landed on the first floor and looked at Ami with knowing eyes he knew she would freak

"**you evolved!?**"

"yup."

"and now you can talk!?"

"yup."

Ami than squealed in excitement and jumped up and down

"even more fun! Lets. Go!"

She yelled and grabbed both of are arms and took off running I had a split second too say bye to my mom. Now I realized what my father meant in my dream…this was going to be a great adventure…..


End file.
